


A Summer Day

by Three_Oaks



Series: Oaksy's Prompt Game [5]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, morning in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Oaks/pseuds/Three_Oaks
Summary: Benji Dunn never wanted this instant to stop.Day 4:Please don't leave
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Series: Oaksy's Prompt Game [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676299
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	A Summer Day

The sun was warm on Benji’s skin, shining stripes of gold on the white sheets. The air was soft as it can only be on early summer morning, when every moment feels like it will never end and every day is forever. 

A bird sang in the garden. Benji was happy.

Ethan’s arms were tight around his chest, holding him safe against whatever nightmares the night could bring. And giving Ethan something to hold on to, if some old terrors threatened to pull him under. He was still asleep.

Benji closed his eyes. He wished this instant would never stop.

Minutes later, or maybe hours later, he started feeling Ethan stirring against his back, stretching as he shed the last threads of sleep away, softly kissing the back of his neck.

He didn’t want this to end, not yet.

“Please don’t leave,” he whispered.

“I won’t, Benji. Not ever.”

Time faded. They were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr as [ threeoaksy ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/threeoaksy) !


End file.
